cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternian Empire
* RevolutionaryRebel |govname1 = Empress |govfield2 = * JohnHenryHolliday * RevolutionaryRebel * Marc Rodin * Zhangku |govname2 = Tetrarchal Agentocracy |govfield3 = |govname3 = |leader = |cabinet = |officials = * Sharkson * Cayen |teamsenate = N/A |internationalrelations = * Protectorate of TPF |forumurl = http://aecn.forumotion.com |joinurl = http://aecn.forumotion.com/f7-applications |ircurl = |ircchannel = #AlternianEmpire |offsitememberlisturl = |docname = |othernotes = |statsdate = May 27, 2013 |totalnations = 31 |totalstrength = 115,907 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 3,739 |totalnukes = 2 |aidslots = 47 / 137 |rank = 120 |score = 1.27 }} The Alternian Empire (AE) is a small themed Alliance in the Blue sphere. It was founded on the 27th of January, 2013 by members of the MSPA Forum community. While its theme is heavily based on the Homestuck webcomic, it is open to fans of not only other MSPA material (such as Problem Sleuth), but also people with no prior knowledge of the webcomic. While some members take the connection the comic seriously (to the extent of roleplaying characters from Homestuck), there is no obligation to engage in RP shenanigans whatsoever. =History= ---- Formation The Alternian Empire AA started life as an effort by a returning player to end the wave of recruitment spam they recieved upon nation creation. From there, the Alternian Empire morphed into an attempt to draw a couple of online friends into the game, then became a fan project on the MS Paint Adventures forum, focused on recruiting people with no history or knowledge of Cybernations into the game. =Charter= ---- The Charter of the Alternian Empire was originally posted on the 13th of April 2013 in the Alternian Empire's DoE. It is the founding document on which the Alternian Empire is based, and can be found below. Article 1: Membership The Alternian Empire (AE) seeks to establish the eternal prosperity of its member nations through growth, expansion, and brutal and uncompromising conquest– where necessary. All ‘nations’ within the Empire shall work together to advance the development and prosperity of fellow members and themselves, while also aiding the Empire in its quest to unify the cosmos. §1. Entry Protocols :1. Membership in the Alternian Empire may be obtained either by invitation, or application. :2. Only nations which have the sponsorship of three or more members may be accepted via invitation. ::a. Sponsors must be a member of the Alliance for a minimum of 30 days prior to sponsoring. :3. Nations submitting a membership application must adhere to the following; ::a. The applicant must have a clean past record with their current nation with relation to other Alliances and be willing to divulge it. :::i. EZI status must be declared if active, but may be waivered at the Tetrarchy’s discretion, in accordance with Imperial Law. :::ii. Applicants that are the enemy of another Alliance (including ZI or PZI requests) will not be accepted. :::iii. Applicants that are a current member of another Alliance will not be accepted, unless clearance has been sent and received from said Alliance’s authorities. ::b. The applicant must lodge their application on the Imperial Forum, in accordance with instructions therein, and must display their applicant status on their profile during the Application process. ::c. The applicant must follow all further directives and instructions of Alternian authorities during the membership process. :4. Nations that have been newly-admitted into the Alternian Empire shall hold probationary status for a period of 30 days, following the date of admittance. Probationary members must list this status in their ‘Nation Slogan’. Upon successful completion of this probationary period, they shall be recognised as a full member of the Empire. :5. The Tetrarchy has the right to deny any nation full membership in the Alternian Empire by majority vote, unless overturned by the Assembly. §2. Member Obligations :1. All AE members are required to swear an oath of loyalty to the Empire, have their nation's alliance affiliation set to ‘Alternian Empire’ and their team set to the official Team Colour of the Empire. :2. All AE members are to treat fellow members with dignity and respect, and to heed the directives of the Empress and/or Tetrarchy, while they hold membership. :3. During peacetime, a member nation may submit formal notice of resignation of membership to the Agent of Auscipitizing. Member nations are not permitted to resign while the Alliance is at war, unless granted express permission by the Tetrarchy. :4. All AE members are encouraged and expected to participate within the Alliance, and to act in accordance with the Charter and laws of the Empire. Article 2: Hierarchy of Command §1. Her Imperious Condescension, Empress of Alternia :1. The Empress is the primary authority of the Alternian Empire. Her word is Law, and may only be vetoed either by a 3/4 supermajority of the Tetrarchy, and/or the Assembly. ::a. The Empress must be a member of the Seadweller Caste; being either a Founding Member of the Alternian Empire, or one that has been a member for a minimum of 1/3 of a sweep (nine months). ::b. The Empress also serves as Chair of the Alternian Assembly, but may delegate this task to another individual should she so wish. ::c. When the position of Empress is vacant, or the Empress is otherwise unable to exercise Her authority, the Tetrarchy shall assume these duties, with the Archagent acting as its official leader. ::d. Elections for Empress must be held within two months of the title becoming vacant. §2. The Tetrarchal Agentocracy :1. The Tetrarchy is composed of four Agents, of which one will be appointed as Arcagent by the Empress. ::a. Should a vote by the Tetrarchy be hung, the Arcagent may choose to resolve the tie, at their discretion. ::b. The Arcagent may assume the authority of the Empress, at the behest of the Assembly, or the Empress herself, where she is unable to fulfil Her duties. This temporary role may last no longer than two months, upon which a new Empress must be elected and the Arcagent must return to their duties. ::c. Each member of the Tetrarchy shall serve a term of no more than three months, at the end of which a Vote of Confidence must be held for each individual member, which if failed, shall have their title revoked. :2. The Agent of War ( ♤ ) shall be entrusted with the task of managing, expanding and commanding the military might of the Empire, both in War and Peacetime. :3. The Agent of Diplomaneuvering ( ♢ ) shall be entrusted with the task of managing, balancing and directing the foreign political relations of the Empire, in support of the Empress. ::a. The Agent of Diplomaneuvering shall direct the appointment of Ambadassors and/or Envoys, to assist in the handling on specific foreign relationships and subsequent balancing of the Empire’s Allegiance Mesh. ::b. Ambassadors and/or Envoys may be recalled by majority member nation vote, the Empress, or the Agent themselves. :4. Agent of Prosperity ( ♥ ) shall be entrusted with the task of managing and supporting the development, growth and vitality of the Empire and its members, as well as primary responsibility in managing the Imperial Schoolfeeders. :5. The Agent of Auspisticizing ( ♧ ) shall be entrusted with the task of managing the internal affairs of the Alliance, including communication, forum administration and member management. §2. The Dual Presidency :1. The Imperial Presidents are the official unofficial puppets of the Empress. They shall oversee processes of law within the Empire, and assist with the drafting and refining of Imperial Law, as necessary to benefit its members. It shall also act as the primary oversight body in the interests of the Empire, to ensure the loyalty and mirthfulness of its members. ::a. The Dual Presidents are appointed by the Empress but may be forcibly expelled by the Assembly alone. There may be no more than two President at any time. ::b. While neither may vote, at least one member of the Presidency must attend Tetrarchial meetings should the Empress herself be absent. ::c. The Dual Presidents shall provide advice and assistance to all members of government, in order to ensure the optimum running of government affairs. ::d. This title is immediately voided whenever an Empress leaves the throne; those holding it at the time must resign office, even if the Empress is immediately replaced by another. §3. Alternian Assembly :1. The Assembly consists of all active Alliance members, and shall be responsible for voting on important affairs of the Alliance, and ensuring the fortitude of its leaders. :2. A vote by the Assembly cannot be recognised unless a quorum of 1/3 is reached. ::a. Assembly votes shall run for no less than 48 hours and a maximum period of 72 hours, unless a 3/4 majority of members has voted within that time, in which case discretion may be used by the Agent of Auspisticizing to recognise the vote before the 48-hour deadline. ::b. Voting time may be extended for up to 24 hours at the Agent of Auspisticizing’s discretion should quorum not be reached, a maximum of three times. :3. The Assembly is responsible for the ratification of the laws of the Empire. Laws drafted must be submitted to the Assembly for approval. ::a. A draft law requires a majority plus one vote to be ratified and codified into official law. ::b. Laws must not conflict with the terms of the Imperial Charter, but may augment it; should a Law violate the Charter, it cannot be accepted into law. :4. The Assembly shall be responsible for electing members of the Tetrarchy, where and when a vacancy may appear. It shall also oversee Votes of Confidence as per A2§1.1c §4 Schoolfeeders :1. The Imperial Schoolfeeders are members which shall assist with the training and upbringing of new members. This also includes the drafting of guides and management of education regimen. :2. Any nation may apply for registration as a Schoolfeeder, including members in other government positions. Applicants will be vetted by the Tetrarchy and trained prior to official appointment. :3. Schoolfeeders may be demoted from their position by any of the following; the Tetrarchy, the Empress and the Assembly, by majority vote where applicable. Article 3: Policy §1. Treaties & War :1. Treaties of a Mutual and Binding nature shall be honoured from the date of activation. ::a. Mutual treaties may only be reneged in extreme circumstances by unanimous vote of the Tetrarchy, the Empress, and 3/4 majority vote by the Assembly. ::b. Should A3,§2.1a ever be activated, the acting Empress must send a sincere and apologetic letter to the relevant parties, filled with glitter. Kissing the letter is optional, but encouraged. ::c. Should two mutual treaties overlap, the Empire may not take up arms against either party, where said combatants are in direct opposition. ::d. Where Mutual Defence and Mutual Aggression treaties conflict, the Mutual Defence agreement shall automatically take precedence. :2. Optional Treaties may be activated only with the consent of the Empress, a ¾ majority of the Tetrarchy and a majority vote of the Assembly. :3. Nations within the Alternian Empire, or applying for Imperial membership, are under the protection of the Empire, and unprovoked attacks upon them shall be considered an Act of War. ::a. This protection shall not extend to nations bearing the Empire’s colours under false pretences (‘ghosting’); such nations shall be tracked by the Empire and kept public at all times. ::b. Nations that have violated the laws of the Empire may have their protection revoked at the discretion of the Tetrarchy and/or the Empress. ::c. Applicants must list their Applicant status clearly for Applicant Protection to be provided. :4. The Empire sees the defence and protection of its members as inviolable and will seek reimbursement for losses incurred as a result of an attack on one or more of its members – via both peaceful and military means. ::a. Should the offending party fail to comply, the Empire shall engage it until it accedes, or until the Empire feels that the safety of its members is no longer at risk. :5. Alliance members must follow the directives of the Empress and the Arcagent when the Alliance is in a state of war, including terms of engagement as defined in Imperial Law. §2. Legal :1. This Charter is legally-binding, and shall come into force, upon signing and ratification by the Empress, the Tetracrhy and the Assembly. :2. This charter may only be amended following a majority vote of both the Assembly, and the Tetrarchy. ::a. Amendments must first be Seconded by one of the following before being considered for voting; 20% of the Assembly, a member of the Tetrarchy, or the Empress herself. :3. The date of signing shall be henceforth referred as 2x3Prong day, and shall be a mandatory holiday for all members of the Alternian Empire; happiness is mandatory and will be enforced. Those considered insufficiently mirthful may be subject to punitive action. =Government and Treaties= ----- The Alternian Empire has many government members and treaties, which will change over time. The current ones can be viewed here. Current Government Treaties Category:Invasion alliances Category:Blue team alliances Category:Alternian Empire